


Happy Hockey Friends

by unreliableKamikaze



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Lardo's hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreliableKamikaze/pseuds/unreliableKamikaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm really sorry that I posted late and don't even have a flipping fantastic gift to make up for it. I don't know if you mind, but I'd like to give you something digital and colored later next week or something.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Hockey Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentallymelted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallymelted/gifts).



> I'm really sorry that I posted late and don't even have a flipping fantastic gift to make up for it. I don't know if you mind, but I'd like to give you something digital and colored later next week or something.

[](http://s1300.photobucket.com/user/lunakohl/media/photo11_zps2e726252.jpg.html) [](http://s1300.photobucket.com/user/lunakohl/media/photo21_zpse1f38e90.jpg.html) [](http://s1300.photobucket.com/user/lunakohl/media/photo31_zps538464ae.jpg.html) [](http://s1300.photobucket.com/user/lunakohl/media/photo41_zpsab90e294.jpg.html)

(It would be a Christmas miracle if Nursey and Dex got along but I'm pretty sure it'd be a great gift for Chowder.)


End file.
